


Ton Tongue Toffees

by DonSample



Series: Key of Dagon [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonSample/pseuds/DonSample
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Kennedy enjoy their Halloween present from Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton Tongue Toffees

**Author's Note:**

> This Halloween PWP takes place during Chapter 36: Halloween Dreams of [Harry Potter and the Key of Dagon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4935730). It’s what Willow and Kennedy did with the bedtime present they got from Dawn.

The group stopped by the painting of two mermaids frolicking in the surf. Willow spoke the password, and the painting swung open. “Oh, just a sec.” Dawn reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bag that Harry saw came from Zonko’s. “I got you some Halloween candy.” She handed the bag to Willow. 

“Thanks Dawnie!” Willow took the bag. “Kinda sweeted out already today, though.” 

“Oh, trust me,” Dawn had a big grin on her face. “You guys will want to try a couple of those before you go to bed.” 

“Alright,” said Willow. “Well, good night. See you in the morning.” She waved goodnight to Dawn and her friends, and she and Kennedy entered their room. The painting swung shut behind them. 

Willow turned to her girlfriend, and saw the smile on her face. She knew what that smile meant. The only question was where they’d begin. In that wonderful bed, or, since they were already kinda sweaty from the Halloween Dance, straight into their ginormous bathtub. She decided to put the question off for a bit. She held the bag out to Kennedy. “Candy?” 

Kennedy eyed the bag suspiciously. “Wasn’t Zonko’s the name of that joke shop in town?” 

Willow frowned. “Uh…yeah, it was.” Now that she thought about it, there was definitely something mischievous about the look on Dawn’s face when she handed over the bag. She pulled it back, and looked inside. It contained about two dozen individually wrapped toffees. “Uh…Dawn wouldn’t do anything to _hurt_ us.” 

“But she would do something to get a good laugh at us,” said Kennedy. “She’s spent way too much time with Xander.” 

“Xander really isn’t the practical joker type,” said Willow. “More the witty repartee type.” She looked in the bag some more. “Um…if it’s a joke, why give us so many? And why do it where she couldn’t see the results?” 

“Unless they’ll make us grow fur, that won’t go away for a month,” said Kennedy. “Lot’s of time for her to see the results tomorrow.” 

“The longer the effects last, the more thought we’ll put into our retribution.” Willow pulled one of the candies out of the bag and looked at it carefully. She saw that one side of the wrapper had a triple ‘W’ logo on it, while the other side had a triple ‘T’. She closed her eyes and reached out with her other senses. She could feel something. “There is magic in them though.” 

Kennedy sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled. “Why don’t you just forget about those, and come here?” 

Willow thought about what Dawn had said. She wanted Willow and Kennedy to take the candies _before_ they went to bed, and she knew that Dawn would never do anything to _hurt_ her. “To heck with it!” She unwrapped the toffee and popped it in her mouth. 

The toffee melted the instant it hit her tongue. Her mouth filled with a burst of flavour. Chocolate and caramel, so intense that Willow couldn’t contain herself. “Oh! Oh, thath goob!” Willow felt something else…not the flavour…it was her tongue. She could feel it swelling. “Wai’! Whath habbening?” A wave of panic started to wash over her. Was she having a severe allergic reaction? Was she about to go into anaphylactic shock? 

Willow couldn’t keep her tongue in her mouth any longer. It forced its way out past her teeth and lips. She looked down and was shocked to see that she could _see_ it. Her tongue was waggling in the air, sticking out several inches in front of her face. “Oh by gob!” 

Kennedy was looking as shocked as Willow was feeling. “Willow? What…what happened?” 

“I bon’ know!” said Willow. “By dongue gaw big!” 

“Why would Dawn…?” Kennedy’s expression suddenly changed, from one of concern, to one of delight. “Oh Dawnie! Thank you!” 

“Wha’?” Willow was still panicking. “Why—” She was cut off as Kennedy grabbed her. Kennedy’s mouth went around her tongue. For all Xander had joked about her and Kennedy playing tonsil hockey before, this was the first time Willow’s tongue had ever actually _reached_ as far as Kennedy’s tonsils. Willow’s eyes suddenly went wide in understanding, and she started to think about what else she could do with that tongue. 

Kennedy was already pulling her toward the bed. Willow let herself be pulled, not that she had any hope of resisting her Little Slayer. She let go of the bag of candies. They spilled forgotten across the bed. She let her tongue explore the inside of Kennedy’s mouth, sliding it back along her molars and up across her palate. She pressed a little too far, causing Kennedy to gag, and she quickly pulled back. “You ogay?” she asked. 

“Oh, yes!” Kennedy used her Slayer strength to pull Willow’s mouth back to her own. Willow’s tongue resumed its exploration as Kennedy pulled her down into the bed. 

They lay together, kissing each other. Their hands ran over top of each other’s clothes. Each pressed a thigh between the other’s, pressing it against the other’s sex. 

Willow pulled her tongue out of Kennedy’s mouth, and started to lick her. She licked her way along the edge of Kennedy’s chin, and flicked the tip of her tongue against her earlobe. Now that she was getting used to it, Willow found that her tongue was incredibly supple and agile. It twisted and bent every which way, at her command. 

Willow stroked her tongue against Kennedy’s throat. She could feel Kennedy’s pulse starting to race. She moved farther down, licking her way across her collar bone. She pressed the tip of her tongue downward, under Kennedy’s blouse, across the top of her breast until she felt the lacy top of her bra. 

Willow’s hand came up to the buttons of Kennedy’s blouse. She slowly undid them and pulled the fabric open, licking across every bit of her flesh as it was exposed. She moved downward, licking Kennedy’s ribs below her breasts, down across her stomach, probing her navel with the tip of her tongue. 

Willow pulled herself away from Kennedy. She sat up on the bed and looked down at her girlfriend. Her blouse open; her breasts—still held by her bra—rising and falling as Kennedy breathed. She looked at Kennedy’s eyes, shining up at her. Willow’s hand went to the catch between the cups of Kennedy’s bra, and released it. She pulled first one, and then the other cup aside, and looked down at her breasts, at Kennedy’s tight nipples straining outward. She bent down toward them. 

The tip of Willow’s tongue flicked across Kennedy’s nipple, causing her to gasp, and arch her back, trying to increase the contact between them. Willow pulled herself back, only letting the tip of her tongue slowly circle the hard nub of flesh. 

Normally, at about this time, Willow’s fingers would start to move down between Kennedy’s legs, but tonight Willow was keeping her hands firmly planted on the mattress on either side of Kennedy’s body while her tongue did all the work. She heard Kennedy gasping. “Oh, Willow, please!” 

Willow pulled herself away again, and smiled down at her. “Donigh’ you ’ab do wai’ fo’ id.” She waggled her tongue, and went back to licking Kennedy’s breasts. 

Willow took pity on Kennedy, and started to make her way downward again. She quickly licked her way across her stomach, and down to the waistband of Kennedy’s skirt, which was now hiked up around her hips. She sat up again, and could see the centre of Kennedy’s panties was darkened by her secretions. She took hold of the panties, and pulled them slowly down Kennedy’s legs. She kept pulling, taking them right down, past her feet. She wondered just when Kennedy’s shoes had come off. 

Willow resumed her licking, starting at Kennedy’s ankle, and slowly working her way up along her leg, past her knee, along her inner thigh, to the smooth pink flesh of her mons. Willow smiled, thankful that they had taken the time to shave each other that morning. Willow passed her tongue over Kennedy’s sex, stroking her labia, tasting her sweetness. She pressed her tongue between the lips of Kennedy’s sex, to tease the nub of her clitoris. 

Willow felt her tongue starting to shrink back into her mouth while she teased Kennedy’s clit. She didn’t mind in the least. For this she wanted to use her lips too, something that wasn’t easy to do with her tongue sticking six inches out of her mouth. She held Kennedy tightly, with her arms around her hips, while her mouth caressed Kennedy’s sex. She clamped her mouth down over Kennedy’s clit, and sucked it up between her lips. Her tongue flicked rapidly over it. 

Kennedy writhed beneath her. “Oh god Willow! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue!” 

Willow pulled her mouth away from Kennedy and smiled up at her girlfriend. “If you insist.” She reached out and grabbed another candy off the bed. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. She felt it melt, and the burst of flavour as she pressed her mouth back against the lips of Kennedy’s sex. This time she knew what to expect, and she stuck her tongue out, probing, even before it started to swell. It expanded straight into Kennedy. 

“ _Oh WILLOW!_ ” Kennedy screamed as she bucked her hips. She kept screaming as her fingers gripped at the blanket of their bed. Willow could hear it tearing as the Slayer’s fingers rent it. She felt Kennedy’s thighs tighten around her ears, squeezing her head between them. She knew that if her Little Slayer ever really lost complete control in a moment like this, she could crush her skull, but Willow was never afraid of that happening. 

Eventually Kennedy went limp. All the tension that had built up in her body released by that incredible orgasm. She felt soft, and almost boneless as Willow’s tongue stayed inside her. 

Willow closed her eyes as she moved her tongue inside her lover. She couldn’t believe how good she tasted. She had always loved the taste of Kennedy’s pussy, but it seemed that the swelling of her tongue had swollen her sense of taste too. And every additional inch of her tongue was enveloped by Kennedy goodness. 

By tensing and relaxing it, Willow found she could change her tongue’s length by a couple of inches. It also became hard when she tensed it, and soft when she relaxed. She made her tongue pulse inside Kennedy. Kennedy started to groan in time with the pulsing, and Willow felt the tension start to build inside Kennedy’s body again. 

Willow changed her motion, experimenting with what she could do. She made Kennedy gasp, and arch her back as Willow’s tongue flexed inside her. She withdrew her tongue as much as she could while still keeping her lips pressed against Kennedy’s labia, and flicked the tip of her tongue over Kennedy’s G-spot, causing her to cry out again. 

“Oh god Willow! That’s good! That feels _so_ good! Oh god! Like that! Like _that! **AAAAHH!**_ ” Kennedy’s hips bucked against Willow’s mouth, and her whole body shuddered. 

Willow felt her tongue receding as Kennedy’s orgasm receded too. She lightly licked the outside of Kennedy’s sex for a moment before she slowly crawled up along her body to kiss Kennedy’s lips, to let Kennedy taste herself on Willow’s lips and tongue. “Oh, baby you taste so good!” 

“Not as good as you.” Kennedy pushed Willow over onto her back and kissed her fiercely. “Now it’s your turn.” She rolled back off the bed and stood up. She shucked off her blouse and bra, and then pulled off her skirt, so she was naked. She walked around to the foot of the bed before she crawled back up onto it. She pulled the boots off Willow’s feet before crawling up between her legs. 

Kennedy smiled up at Willow as she undid the her belt, and the button at the top of her jeans. She unzipped Willow’s pants, and took hold of her waistband. Willow lifted her hips off the bed as Kennedy pulled, sliding her pants and panties down over her hips. Kennedy backed down the bed and took hold of the cuffs of Willow’s pants. She pulled them the rest of the way down, off her legs. 

Willow quickly lifted her legs, and finished taking her panties off herself. She kept her legs up, and spread them apart to give Kennedy open access to her. 

Kennedy crawled her way back up across the bed, her eyes locked on Willow’s sex. Willow wasn’t quite shaved clean. The Halloween spirit had entered Kennedy that morning, and when she had shaved Willow she had left a pumpkin shaped patch of hair above her sex…at least Kennedy thought it looked like a pumpkin. Willow hadn’t been so sure. 

Willow felt Kennedy’s tongue circle the patch of short hair left on her mons before it dipped down between the folds of her sex, gently prising her lips open and caressing her clit. Willow took hold of Kennedy’s head, holding her against her sex. Kennedy’s tongue started to move faster, pressing harder against her. “Oh goddess! Harder! Harder!” Kennedy’s tongue moved with nearly impossible speed. “ _AAAHH!_ ” Willow screamed and arched her back. She collapsed back onto the bed and gasped for breath. 

When she opened her eyes, Willow saw Kennedy’s smiling face above hers. “Oh goddess, that was good.” 

Kennedy kept smiling. “It’s going to get better.” She popped one of the candies into her mouth. “Oh! Thethe are goob!” was all she got out before her tongue erupted from her mouth. 

Kennedy waggled her eyebrows and her tongue at Willow. Willow could see the stud was there, about a three inches from the tip. Kennedy pulled herself back between her legs again, and Willow felt her tongue, and its stud, sliding over her sex. The tip worked its way between the folds of her labia, and started to slowly push into her. Willow sent out a silent prayer of thanks to the goddess, asking her to reward Dawn for this wonderful present. 

Kennedy’s tongue quivered as it sank deeper into her. She moved a bit, and Willow felt the stud against her clit while the tip curled inside her. After a moment Kennedy started to press deeper into her. The stud passed into her. 

Willow hadn’t had anything _alive_ so far inside her since the day four years ago when Oz had left. Sex toys could be fun, but they all lacked that one essential element. No matter how flexible, or what motions the motors inside them could impart, they were dead. There was something about living flesh that they just couldn’t duplicate, and though she wouldn’t give up all the other pleasures she’d had, first with Tara, and now with Kennedy, Willow missed the feel of a live cock in her. 

Kennedy’s tongue felt even better than Willow remembered Oz’s cock feeling. It pressed into her until its stud reached her G-spot. Willow gasped and bucked her hips against Kennedy’s mouth. She took a double handful of Kennedy’s hair to hold her face in place. 

Willow felt Kennedy’s tongue pulsing inside her. “Oh goddess!” she whispered. She repeated it over and over, in time with the pulsing. “Oh goddess! Oh goddess! Oh goddess!” She felt Kennedy pushing her inexorably toward a new climax. 

It started at her centre, and blasted outward, sending Willow into convulsions of pure pleasure as it swept through her. It went on and on, and all the time she felt Kennedy’s tongue inside her, still quivering, eliciting every last gasp of pleasure from her. 

It seemed like forever before Willow felt Kennedy withdrawing from her. Willow herself was still barely able to move. She lay motionless on the bed until Kennedy’s face appeared in front of hers again. Then she reached up to wrap her arms around her Slayer, and pull her close for a kiss. “That was incredible!” she whispered. 

“It was pretty amazing,” said Kennedy. She ran her hand up under the t-shirt Willow was still wearing to caress her breast. “You were pretty amazing.” Willow could feel her heart pounding as Kennedy’s hand slowly moved over it. “I think I better give you a couple of minutes to recover before we go again.” 

“ _Again?_ ” asked Willow. 

“Yeah, again,” said Kennedy. She slowly pushed Willow’s shirt up above her breasts, and spent a little time sucking on her nipples. When she looked up again she had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. She held up a hand holding two of the candies. “Only this time, I’m thinking sixty-nine!” 


End file.
